Ser ou Parecer
by Maaay
Summary: Ela não conseguia lembrar... Ele não conseguia esquecer.  Fanfic baseada no livro Xthe devi's armsX  [Kag&Inu]


**Nota da autora - **_Olá! Sou nova aqui e espero que gostem da minha fic. Bem, a estória é baseada descaradamente - quase cópia fiel - de um livro da Charlotte Lamb "The Devi's Arms" por isso qualquer semelhaça não é mera coincidência.  
_

_Tenham uma boa leitura e comentem, por favor, eu ficaria muito feliz! _xD **  
**

_Kisus _

_**May.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer **- Inu-yasha pertence a Rumiko Takahashi como todos sabem... igualmente o enrendo e elementos da estória pertecem a Charlot Lamb. Todos os direitos reservados. _

* * *

**. Ser ou Parecer . **

_Quem você imagina_

Capítulo 1

Uma névoa fina descia suavemente sobre o pantanal, cobrindo como um véu transparente as árvores, os arbustos e as pedras, envolvendo delicadamente a garota deitada na relva. Parecendo sentir o toque gelado, suas pálpebras estremeceram e um gemido lhe escapou da garganta. Depois de alguns instantes abriu os olhos e examinou a paisagem cinzenta e silenciosa. Sentiu um medo profundo. _Onde estaria?_ Levantou-se com dificuldade. Quando conseguiu vencer a tontura, olhou em volta, tremendo, e só então percebeu que a malha leve que vestia não era suficiente para lhe proteger do frio cortante.

- Por que estou aqui? – sussurrou com os lábios trêmulos, enquanto uma expressão de terror se apoderava do seu rosto pálido.

Tentou desesperadamente recordar o próprio nome... _Quem seria? O que estaria fazendo ali? O que teria acontecido? _Não conseguindo mais suportar o vazio e o silêncio, começou a correr pelos campos desconhecidos, rasgando a névoa densa que parecia prendê-la como barras de ferro. Diversas vezes tropeçou e caiu no chão molhado.

Com o coração batendo furiosamente, esforçou-se para enxergar algo mais que a parede de neblina que cobria tudo ao seu redor.

Repentinamente, ouviu um som e parou petrificada, ao avistar um enorme cão dourado que avançava na sua direção com os olhos faiscantes.

Ao se aproximar, o cão parou como por encanto, mas sem desviar dela os olhos desconfiados. Com um suspiro, tremendo e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo, ela estendeu a mão para o animal e chamou. Ele não se moveu, apenas inclinou a cabeça altiva para o lado, pronto para avançar ao menor sinal.

Do meio da neblina, por trás do cão, surgiu a figura de um rapaz alto, de olhar penetrante. Ela deu um suspiro de alívio ao avistar outro ser humano.

- Deitada! – ordenou o recém-chegado, estalando os dedos para o cachorro, que se deitou humildemente ao lado do rapaz.

Ela protegeu com os braços o corpo esbelto, tremendo convulsivamente.

- Estou com frio – disse, tentando sorrir, mas já começando a sentir medo do estranho parado a sua frente, alto, dominador, de olhar frio e pouco amistoso.

Percebendo que ela usava uma roupa pouco adequada à temperatura, ele franziu a testa numa expressão irônica.

- Que diabo deu em você para andar por aí sem um casaco num tempo como esse? – perguntou.

- Eu... eu ... – o rosto dela empalideceu ainda mais e seus olhos azuis encheram-se de uma súplica muda. – Não consigo lembrar...

Ele sorriu com ironia, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e jogou os cabelos negros para trás sedutoramente.

- Posso perguntar o que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu... – Não conseguiu dizer mais nada, pois um soluço incontrolável a sacudiu.

O rapaz se aproximou e levantou-lhe o queixo com uma das mãos, com a outra afastou a mecha de cabelo colada às têmporas da moça. Murmurou alguma coisa e encarou-a como se a estivesse acusando.

- Sofreu um acidente? Há sangue na sua testa. Foi uma queda? – Os olhos violetas revelavam uma hostilidade declarada. – ou foi algum homem que perdeu a cabeça e passou dos limites?

Assustada por aquele tom agressivo, disse com voz incerta:

- Acordei caída no meio da neblina... – Seus lábios tremeram. – Pode parecer mentira, mas eu não consigo me lembrar de nada...

- Você pode ter sofrido um choque ao bater a cabeça - disse, depois de um longo silêncio. Ela não conseguia entender o porquê da irritação, do antagonismo que sentia na voz dele.

A cadela aproximou-se, inesperadamente, e esfregou o focinho gelado na mão dela.

- Oi, menina! - disse ela reanimada, grata por aquela oferta de amizade, acariciando-lhe a cabeça com suavidade.

O homem franziu as sobrancelhas, como se o comportamento do animal o tivesse aborrecido.

- Qual é a última coisa de que se lembra? - perguntou em tom ríspido. - Onde estava? Quem estava com você?

- Não me lembro de nada – sussurrou – não sei nem mesmo quem eu sou, nem meu nome, onde estava, nada...

- Nada? – Cerrou os olhos com desconfiança.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça com um murmúrio indistinto.

Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou-lhe o braço com raiva, machucando-a.

- Está querendo brincar comigo? – as palavras explodiram com violência.

- Não... – murmurou com voz quase inaudível, aterrorizada, por aquele comportamento incompreensível.

Uma leve sensação de raiva misturou-se ao desespero que sentia. - Quem poderia achar graça em... em estar vivendo um pesadelo? No começo pensei que estivesse sonhando... não parecia possível que tudo fosse real.

Ele continuou olhando para ela da mesma maneira, como se não fosse acreditar no que dizia. Ela devolveu o olhar com os lábios trêmulos e lágrimas nos olhos azuis. Ele encolheu os ombros, num gesto de irritação.

- É melhor vir comigo. Vou levá-la ao hospital. Quanto antes for medicada melhor. Só que com essa neblina vamos demorar um pouco para chegar lá.

- Obrigada – disse com voz nervosa, sentindo que a raiva dele tinha desaparecido.

A cachorra, uma _golden retriever_ bem simpática, lambia a mão dela com doçura, em sinal de amizade. Ela sorriu de leve. O dono era duro e de poucos amigos, recusando-se a se envolver com os problemas de uma estranha. Mas a cadela, ao menos, demonstrava um pouco de bondade, tão necessária a ela naquele mundo estranho em que fora lançada.

- Kirara! – gritou o jovem irritado. Será que ele se opunha a que a cadela mostrasse amigável com ela?

A cachorra lançou um olhar quase de desculpas e caminhou até o dono.

- Vamos! – disse com frieza. Mas ao ver que ela tremia, fez uma careta tirou o casaco preto que vestia e estendeu-o a ela. Neste gesto não havia gentileza, apenas irritação.

- Obrigada – disse com os dentes batendo, sentindo o calor do corpo dele através do casaco. Sua cabeça latejava dolorosamente e a frieza do estranho provocava nela um imenso desejo de chorar.

Começaram a caminhar num passo que ela achou difícil de acompanhar. Desequilibrava-se e tropeçava com freqüência, sentindo a dor de cabeça aumentar cada vez mais. O homem parou e soltou uma exclamação irritada. Ela murmurou com voz chorosa:

- Desculpe... eu... eu não consigo andar mais depressa que isso.

O olhar de ódio que o rapaz lhe dirigiu fez com que ela se encolhesse instintivamente. Então, inesperadamente, ele a pegou no colo como se ela fosse uma criança.

- Não faça isso – ela protestou, tentando se soltar.

- Fique quieta – respondeu ele com aspereza, caminhando com tanta segurança como se conhecesse cada centímetro daquele chão, embora a neblina continuasse densa.

Olhou ansiosa para o rosto contraído do homem, de linhas bem definidas e atraentes, sentindo a raiva e a tensão que demonstrava. Concluiu que era um rapaz que desprezava a fraqueza dos outros e detestava envolver-se com desconhecidos, pois não tinha nada senão raiva por ela, como se a acusasse de que acontecera.

Estava exausta demais para manter os olhos abertos. Aos poucos, eles foram se fechando, até que ela mergulhou num sono leve, aconchegada ao ombro forte do desconhecido.

Só quando ouviu o latido de Kirara e a voz áspera que já estava começando a achar familiar é que começou a lutar para voltar daquele estado de semiconsciência.

Sentiu que a depositava em um sofá e olhou em volta, piscando por causa das luzes fortes que a ofuscavam.

Estava em uma sala confortável, de teto baixo. A primeira impressão que teve foi de calor e luz, tão agradáveis para seus olhos cansados da névoa gelada e vazia. Uma enorme lareira de pedra espalhava pela sala um calor reconfortante e várias lâmpadas refletiam seu brilho sobre a superfície polida dos móveis. Era um lugar acolhedor e agradável.

Seus olhos encontraram um rosto novo. Sorriu com os lábios trêmulos, mas não recebeu nenhum sorriso em resposta. A moça olhava-a com o mesmo antagonismo do rapaz que a encontrara no campo. Os dois eram parecidos, reparou.

- É melhor trazer um pouco de água quente para limpar a cabeça dela. O sangue coagulado talvez faça o ferimento parecer mais grave do que é na realidade. – A moça disse com indiferença.

- Vou levá-la até o hospital – respondeu o rapaz, como se esperasse uma constatação.

Seguiu-se um longo silêncio enquanto os dois olhavam um para o outro num ressentimento mudo.

- Você deve saber o que está fazendo, Inu-Yasha – disse a moça.

- Não tenho escolha – respondeu ele com indiferença – Ela pode estar ferida gravemente. Ferimentos na cabeça são muito perigosos.

- Vou buscar água – disse a moça, dirigindo-se para a porta.

A garota olhou para o fogo em busca de um pouco de calor que não recebia das pessoas da casa. Kirara descansou a cabeça no colo dela, deliberadamente, tentando lhe oferecer um pouco de conforto. Sentiu novamente as pálpebras pesadas e não fez qualquer esforço para resistir à sonolência que descia sobre ela. Vozes próximas penetravam em seu cérebro quase inconsciente.

- Kirara ficou mal da cabeça? – perguntou a voz enérgica da moça.

- Acho que é porque ela está ferida – respondeu o rapaz – Kirara sempre foi uma idiota de coração mole.

- Como o dono – disse a moça.

Depois disso a garota sentiu que lhe jogavam água morna sobre a cabeça e começou a voltar à consciência.

Ao abrir os olhos, percebeu que a moça examinava sua testa com atenção.

- O que você acha? – perguntou ao rapaz, passando os dedos pelo ferimento.

- Ferimento feio – disse o rapaz se aproximando – deve ter sido um golpe bem forte.

- Não acho que seja tão sério – continuou a moça com voz irritada – você sabe perfeitamente que é perigoso dirigir por aqui à noite. Por que não deixa para amanhã?

- E deixar que ela durma aqui essa noite? – perguntou friamente.

- Não faz nenhuma diferença – respondeu a moça.

- Como podemos ter certeza? – a voz era cortante – É melhor tirá-la daqui o quanto antes.

- Desculpe se estou causando aborrecimento a você – disse a garota com voz fraca, já começando a recuperar a cor do rosto.

- Não vamos deixar que nos aborreça mais do que o indispensável. – cortou o rapaz bruscamente.

Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas. Sentiu a voz presa na garganta.

- Desculpe...

A moça terminou o curativo e se afastou com a bacia de água. O rapaz chamado Inu-Yasha foi até a lareira, apoiou-se na parede de pedra e olhou para a garota.

- Acha que está preparada para uma viagem longa? Vamos enrolar você em uns cobertores e colocar uma bolsa de água quente dentro deles para que se mantenha aquecida – disse com relutância tentando suavizar o tom de voz.

- Vou ficar bem.

- Quanto antes chegarmos ao hospital, melhor – continuou – se teve uma fratura vai precisar de tratamento médico.

- Sim. – passou a língua pelos lábios secos. – Obrigada. – Afinal de contas ele estava fazendo tudo que podia para ajudar, pensou.

O fato de demonstrar irritação não diminuía o valor da ajuda. Talvez ele não gostasse muito de pessoas. Existe uma palavra para definir um homem como ele, pensou. Mas a mente cansada dela não conseguia descobrir a palavra correta.

Examinou através as pálpebras semicerradas. Era difícil definir a idade dele, talvez tivesse na casa dos 23. Mais velho que ela... mas quantos anos teria ela? A pergunta insinuou-se na sua mente e provocou nova onda de desespero.

Tentou dirigir novamente a atenção para ele. Era alto, forte, obviamente, pois não tinha tido a menor dificuldade em carregá-la pelo campo, esbelto e de feições bem marcadas.

Sentindo que o silêncio se prolongava constrangedoramente, perguntou:

- Aquela moça é... ?

- Minha irmã. – respondeu secamente.

- São muito parecidos. – tentou sorrir, mas só conseguiu um sorriso nervoso e implorante de criança.

- Muito – respondeu ele no mesmo tom seco, sem se abrandar com a súplica na voz dela.

Era como tentar caminhar no meio da névoa densa, pensou. Não conseguia chegar até aquele rapaz.

Ele se virou e olhou para o fogo, passando a mão pelos longos cabelos negros num gesto de irritação. O nome dele era Inu-Yasha... foi o primeiro fato que conseguiu retirar do fundo da memória.

- Inu-Yasha de que? – perguntou.

- O quê? – ele se virou surpreso.

- Seu nome... sua irmã o chamou de Inu-Yasha... qual é seu outro nome?

- Taishou – disse friamente – Taishou Inu-Yasha.

- O que você faz?

O rosto dele revelou subitamente um antagonismo profundo, muito maior que o anterior.

- Sou dono de uma galeria de arte – respondeu como se a acusasse de alguma coisa

- Hum. – Olhou a sala com curiosidade. Era confortável, mobiliada com móveis que iam desde o ultra-moderno até o clássico. O carpete era espesso, azul. O sofá onde Kagome estava deitada era retangular, cor de creme, cheio de almofadas

A moça voltou carregando cobertores e uma bolsa de água quente embrulhada num pedaço de flanela.

- Se vão mesmo, é melhor saírem logo.

Ele fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e afastou-se da lareira. A garota subitamente sentiu-se invadida por um terror confuso. Examinou a sala quente e protetora e sentiu medo de ver-se outra vez perdida no meio da neblina.

- Está pronta? – O tom de Inu-Yasha não deixava margem para discussões.

Impotente, deixou que ele a enrolasse nos cobertores, tomando-a nos braços e lavando-a para fora da sala iluminada.

Ele acomodou-a no banco ao lado do seu, ajeitou os cobertores com cuidado e conversou em voz baixa com a irmã durante alguns instantes antes de entrar no carro. Enquanto o veículo se afastava, ela se virou para olhar as janelas da casa, sentindo que estava abandonando seu único porto seguro. Aos poucos foram sendo envolvidos pela névoa fria, que lhes provocava calafrios, embora estivesse bem aquecida pelas mantas.

- Que lugar é esse? – perguntou com voz trêmula. A pergunta perseguia-a há muito tempo, mas até agora não tinha tido coragem de formulá-la.

- Wind Tor.

- Onde? – o nome não significava nada.

- Minha casa fica nos pântanos de Yorkshire.

- Yorkshire? – o nome não era totalmente estranho, o que a tranqüilizou um pouco. Cada fato novo era precioso. Agora tinha dois: o nome do lugar e o nome do rapaz. Parecia estar abastecendo a memória, proporcionando-lhe o alimento de que necessitava.

O automóvel avançava vagarosamente e a tensão de Inu-Yasha se transmitia a ela. O silêncio caía sobre eles cheio de presságios, atravessando as janelas embaçadas.

- Talvez levemos horas – disse ele de repente – por que não dorme?

Sem protestar, ela fechou os olhos, feliz por esquecer um pouco a névoa sinistra e dormiu como uma criança. O corpo adormecido foi se inclinando contra o rapaz, que a afastou com um gesto brusco. O movimento do carro fez com que ela se apoiasse novamente contra ele. Com um murmúrio aborrecido, ele a envolveu com um dos braços e deixou-a onde estava.

Quando acordou, aproximavam-se de uma pequena cidade. O brilho das primeiras luzes despertou-a e um pequeno movimento atraiu a atenção do motorista que olhou para ela. Durante um instante seus olhares se encontraram, o dela suavemente sonolenta, o dele relutante.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou novamente.

- Estamos quase chegando – respondeu ele, sem fazer o menor movimento para afastar o pequeno corpo envolto nos cobertores.

Percebendo que estava apoiada nele, afastou-se depressa.

- Faz tempo que estou dormindo?

- Um pouco – tinham chegado a uma rua bem iluminada, por isso ele acelerou mais o carro. - Logo estaremos no hospital.

Adiante surgiu o prédio longo e alto, de janelas iluminadas. Ele parou diante da porta principal, tomou-a nos braços e levou-a para dentro.

Os olhos dela encheram-se de terror.

- Inu-Yasha... – murmurou suplicante. – Não me deixe sozinha, por favor...

Os músculos do rosto dele se contraíram e os olhos violetas a examinaram enigmaticamente.

- Não vou.

Essas palavras mágicas afastaram o medo e fizeram com que o rostinho assustado se descontraísse.

Sob as luzes brilhantes da sala de emergência ele observou o rosto delicado, a curva suave da boca e os cabelos negros que caíam sobre a face adormecida da garota. Uma expressão de ódio estampou-se no rosto dele.

* * *

Dois dias mais tarde, deitada num leito suave da ala lateral da casa de saúde, a garota observava o sol brilhante que entrava pela janela aberta, dando um brilho alegre ao chão encerado. O tique-taque do relógio sobre a porta, o ruído dos passos das enfermeiras pelo corredor, o som dos instrumentos cirúrgicos na sala de esterilização, os risos das mulheres na cozinha, tudo era familiar, agora. A cama vazia cheirava fortemente a desinfetante. No criado-mudo um buquê de crisântemos amarelos exalava um perfume suave. A porta se abriu e entrou uma jovem estudante de enfermagem. 

- O doutor já vem vê-la – os olhos castanhos da garota brilhavam de alegria. – Agora preciso ir arrumar as outras camas. Até já.

Suspirou tinha se tornado amiga da estudante, que gostava de passar por ali para conversar um pouco nos momentos de folga, que aliás não eram muitos, pois a enfermeira-chefe vigiava-a da manhã à noite.

Tinha sido submetida a uma série de testes nos últimos dias, inclusive exames psiquiátricos, mas sua memória continuava rebelde, embora o ferimento já estivesse cicatrizado. Os médicos pareciam não ter pressa. Eram educados e amigáveis, mas não lhe davam qualquer informação sobre seu estado e ignoravam sua sensação de pânico e isolamento.

A porta se abriu outra vez e o médico entrou apressadamente. Era um homem de quase quarenta anos, seco, que parecia estar sempre atrasado, sempre com pressa. Passou os olhos pela ficha dela e sorriu levemente.

- Como está passando hoje? - Olhou para a freira parada atrás dele, séria e fria.

- Muito bem, ela está se recuperando magnificamente. Não há lesões internas e nada a obriga a continuar aqui. Pode ir para casa quando quiser.

Ela tremeu. Para casa? Ficou chocada comtanta falta de sensibili­dade, mas sua mente confusa sentiu-se aliviada quando Inu-Yasha entrou no quarto.

Vinha visitá-la todos os dias e sua chegada era sempre recebida com alegria. Sentia-se tomada pela estranha sensação de que ele era o único laço que ainda a ligava ao mundo exterior, o único ser que não pertencia a esse triste mundo do hospital, seu lar no momento.

Ele vestia um casaco escuro e uma camisa marrom. Aproximou-se dela e entregou-lhe um buquê.

- Obrigada - disse encantada.

Cumprimentou o médico, que sorriu com cumplicidade.

- Estava dizendo a ela que não há razão para continuar aqui. A amnésia é passageira, provavelmente provoca da pela batida na cabeça. Segundo os psiquiatras ela tem maiores chances de recuperar a memó­ria se voltar a um ambiente familiar.

- Entendo – Inu-yasha concordou.

O médico sorriu para ela com simpatia.

- Pode ir embora hoje mesmo, se quiser. - Depois disso saiu do quarto em companhia da freira.

Ela olhou desamparadamente para Inu-Yasha.

- O que eu vou fazer? Ninguém me procurou... Será melhor avisar a polícia? Alguém em algum lugar deve estar se preocupando comigo.

Inu-Yasha sentou-se na beira da cama e olhou-a inexpressivamente. - Você me pertence - disse com indiferença.

A surpresa foi tanta que ela só conseguiu abrir a boca e arregalar os olhos, incrédula.

- Seu nome é Kikyou - disse com calma. – Higurashi Kikyou. Tem vinte anos e não tem família. Seus pais morreram há muitos anos.

Ela engoliu em seco.

Kikyou, o nome soava ligeiramente familiar. Ergueu os olhos, tentando adivinhar o que ele queria dizer ao afirmar, que ela lhe pertencia.

- Se você sabia quem eu era, porque ninguém me disse?

- Decidimos esperar para ver se a memória voltava sem nossa ajuda. Os médicos acharam melhor não forçá-la. No começo pensaram que a amnésia fosse conseqüência de um traumatismo craniano, mas quando descobrimos que não havia lesões que concluíram que a causa devia ser outra.

Ela olhou para ele, espantada.

- Que outra causa?

- Quem sabe?

Ela se sentou, amarrou o laço da camisola com os dedos trêmulos.

- Fale sobre minha vida... onde vivo? Em que trabalho?

- Trabalhava como assistente em uma galeria de arte. Parou observou-a por alguns instantes. – Até que ficamos noivos.

- Noivos? Os olhos azuis revelavam incredulidade. – Não, isso não é verdade! Por que não o reconheci quando nos encontra­mos depois do acidente? Por que se mostrou tão indiferente? Se hou­vesse alguma coisa entre nós, você não teria agido daquela maneira. Está mentindo! - Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos, soluçando.

Ele se inclinou e abraçou-a, fazendo-a deitar a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Estou falando a verdade - disse baixinho.

- Por que está mentindo? – Afastou-se para poder examinar o rosto duro e sombrio. - Se me conhecesse teria demonstrado isso. Somos estranhos um para o outro.

O rosto dele se contraiu.

- Fiquei admirado quando a vi lá no campo. E também estava com raiva. Tínhamos tido uma briga alguns dias antes e pensei quê você estivesse em York. Assim que a encontrei fiquei furioso, mas quando vi sangue na sua testa levei-a imediatamente para Wind Tor, depois para o hospital.

- E por que não disse que me conhecia? - Recordou claramente o antagonismo que ele demonstrara em relação a ela. A irmã dele também o comportamento estranho dos dois podia talvez justificar-se pelo que ele tinha acabado de contar.

- No começo pensei que estivesse fingindo - comentou com indiferença.

- Por que faria isso?

- Havia razões. Não vamos falar sobre isso agora. Já lhe disse que tivemos uma briga, Kikyou.

Perturbada e confusa, ela olhou pára ele. Se fossem noivos, certamente sentiria nele algo de familiar, mas tinha certeza de que jamais o vira antes.

- Como foi que nos conhecemos? - Perguntou com cuidado.

- Fiz uma visita à galeria de arte onde você trabalhava - res­pondeu. - Convidei-a para jantar e três semanas depois ficamos noivos.

- Tão depressa?

Ele sorriu com ironia.

- Algumas pessoas agem depressa - disse em tom estranho.

Ela corou, em dúvida quanto ao significado daquelas palavras.

- Há muito tempo que estamos noivos? – Parecia impossível que tivesse se apaixonado por esse homem – desagradável e ríspido a ponto de concordar em se casar com ele.

- Um mês. - respondeu secamente.

- Um mês? - Estava incrédula. Disse timidamente: - Mas... mas é tão pouco tempo.. . mal nos conhecíamos, então.

- Nós nos conhecemos melhor do que você pensa – acrescentou com aspereza.

O sangue subiu ao rosto dela. O que será que ele queria dizer?

Os olhos violetas transpassavam-na como se quisesse ler o que ia por trás dós olhos azuis e surpresos dela.

De qualquer maneira - disse ele depois de um longo silêncio - não adianta nada falarmos sobre este assunto. Prometi ao doutor que cuidaria de você. Não pode voltar a viver sozinha naquele apartamento, precisa de alguém que tome conta de você. Não t_em _alternativa senão voltar para Wind Tor comigo.

_Continua... _

**by may. **


End file.
